Levistus The Lord of Destruction
Levistus also known as "Lester Black" when under a human name. He is the fourth lord of the Baator realm as well as the lord and master of Phlegethos The Plane of Destruction. His iron fisted rule comes without question as he enjoys watching all the heretics burn while under his might. He is a very prideful man himself believing he has a undefeated and nearby unbeatable army of immortal undead/machine warriors called the "Metal Death Squad" at his beckon call to lead a conquest of destruction across the lands. Description As a Human Form Levistus is a bald headed human who is a has large muscles along his body as black colored eyes. The most unique part of the man after the battle with Mephistopheles, he lost his arms and had been wounded badly. As such he had Vincent Von Stein plus a few dwarfian workers contracted to help build his new hands, add some metallic pieces to his body and a new heart located in the center of his torso. As a Devil Lord '''he is a gigantic flaming humanoid devil beast with four pairs of arms, each wielding a large flaming long sword in each hand. He is a volcanic looking monstrous devil with spiked horns and a monstrous looking face on top of that he has full-plate armor with a small hip cape. He also appears to shown to have flames and lava coming out of his mouth when he talks while having brimstone like rock skin along his body. He also unlike the others has no other monstrous form other then his Arch-Devil Form due to the extra set of arms and huge amount of power, he naturally has in his body. Personality Befitting his appearance, Levistus is very psychotic in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically when at combat. He has a violent and sadistic nature, getting excited over the idea of burning people to ashes and feeling no remorse for bringing them pain. he believed his plane was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack those who disagreed with him when enraged, whether they be ally or enemy. Levistus is not only psychotic but a very ambitious Archdevil Lord, who seeks to claim the throne of the the King of the Nine Hells and still retains control of his army. He is a very prideful at the sometime expresses interest in conquest and destruction. After his defeat by the more powerful Mephistopheles, he taken a step back realizing that he must get his forces together in order to prepare to wage war on multiple fronts in the event he seeks total control of the realms. Powers and Skills In '''Human Form, he possess unnatural power in power, able to knock out a mountain troll with his bare hands before his fateful battle with Mephistopheles, however following his battle he was force to augment his body with pieces of dwarfian technology and magical runes along his body in order to keep alive. He can withstand much more damage then before, as well as being able to take a hammer smack from Thor without showing signs of weakening. He isn't very skillful in magic other then then fire-based magic. As a Devil Lord on the other hand, he is a very apposing figure in battle he is the only devil lord without a secondary transformation, however as such he is no slacker in battle in fact, he is very dangerous. He has a extra set of arms which carries a total of 4 (+2) Magically Enhanced Flaming Greatsword in each hand, that he wields like a Longsword. His body not only has a immunity to all forms of fire-based attacks instead, he gains whatever damage to heal his body instead. He can also generate a fire breath from his mouth which can do four rolls of 6 sided dice of damage on those, he targets if hit. History Trivia *Like most of the nine planes of hell, the Lord Levistus was once the backstabbing lier of the 9 hells as well as a coward after the change into this world, he is change into a being of destruction instead. Category:Evil Category:Devil Category:Character Category:Baator Emperor Category:Archdevil